jollys_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolly the Bee
Were you looking for the game, the sequel , the threequel, the location, Classic Jolly, or Withered Jolly? Jolly the Bee, '''or simply just '''Jolly, is the titular and main antagonist of Jolly. He is the main mascot of Jolly's Fantasy World and Jolly Entertainment. Appearance Jolly is a tall humanoid blue bee animatronic. He appears to be wearing a tall chef hat atop his head along with a black bowtie, and several white buttons below it, along with blue cheeks, blue antenna and white shoes. He also has a happy smile across his face. On his torso, he has white stripes and appears fairly chubby. He has lines on his face, dividing it into 2 segments. Similar to the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Behavior Jolly first becomes active on Night 2 (rarely) and 4 onwards, much like Freddy Fazbear from the classic FNaF Games. He starts in CAM 07 along with Tweetie, before then begining to move around the building, first going downstairs via the elevator. After he makes his way out of the elevator, he can be seen in the player's office window staring at the player. If he manages to get there, and the player has failed to close the door, he will jam it, preventing the player from closing it. If the player runs out of power, he will jumpscare the player to, similar to Freddy from the original FNaF 1. However, the jingle Jolly plays is quite long, to the point it's about 20-40 seconds long. This can help in beating Night 6. Audio 's Jumpscare Sound Trivia * Jolly is based off the main mascot of well known Filipino fast food chain, "Jollibee". * On rare occasions Jolly From JOLLY 2 would appear on the poster in CAM 4, which spawns Classic Jolly. Classic Jolly sits in the office, causing hallucinations of his face with white glowing eyes and the phrase "Help Me!". He then jumpscares the player, causing the game to crash, much like Golden Freddy from FNaF. * Because of Classic Jolly, this Jolly never appears in Jolly 2. * In Jolly’s BTS, Jolly was originally going to attack only when the power runs out. When the power went out, Jolly would play a theme in the window then end the game with his usual jumpscare. However, this was changed. Due to IvanG wanting Jolly to play a bigger role. * In Jolly’s BTS, Jolly was going to run by the window towards the door. Like Phantom Freddy from FNaF 3, but faster. However, IvanG changed this feature because he said it would appear “Too Childish.” * Jolly The Bee Dosen't has gloves like Classic Jolly * This is the only Jolly character that is Funtime-styled. Gallery In-Game Normal Jolly Close up.png|A hallucation of Jolly when Classic Jolly appears Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 8.30.57 AM.png|Jolly & the Gang in the Paycheck. Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Jolly's Beta Jumpscare. 124.png|Jolly On The Menu. 126.png|Same But Twitching. Twitch 1/3 127.png|Twitch 2/3 128.png|Twitch 3/3 JollyMenu.gif|Jolly On The Menu Animated. 33a.png|The Mask In the Night 5 Cutscene. JollyTimes.gif|Jolly's New Jumpscare. Webp.net-gifmaker (6).gif|An Unused Texture of Jolly Peeking Up Before Running. JollyRun.gif|An Unused Texture of Jolly Running. Output xvrz8W.gif|Jolly leaning in the doorway 2d9.png|Jolly in-front of the window Screenshot 2018-04-23 at 11.56.45 AM.png|Jolly in the Elevator b3.png|Jolly on the Main Stage with Tweetie Jol_Dark.png|Jolly's eyes in the darkness when the powers out 219.png|Jolly alone on the Main Stage 6775722152663567621.gif|Jolly's Eyes Glowing On And Off While Power is off 6775723870553918726.gif|Jolly's new Jumpscare from 1.5 Minigames JollySprite1.gif Miscellaneous JollyJollibee.png|Jolly in game compared to the real life Jollibee. icon.png|Jolly on the DEMO Icon in the Unused Content Tab of Extras (NOTICE:It does not show on the mobile version as it is the icon of mobile already!) Jolly1Gamejolt.gif|Gamejolt icon. JOLLY.jpg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Bee